guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Trapper
Addition of Spike Trap I disagree, it's not a very good elite for a trapper. Sure it cripples and knocks down; so do Snare and Barbed Trap. Typical elites for Trapper are Oath Shot to deal with long recharge times or Trapper's Focus to be able to trap right under enemies while under fire. Spike Trap = no. 24.6.147.36 20:09, 23 December 2006 (CST) :Ever trapped before? Thought so. Snare and Barbed Trap do not knock down, Tripwire does, but not untill the enemy is crippled. Ever been to UW? Thought so. In a team build one Spike Trap works wonders. -- (talk) 20:23, 23 December 2006 (CST) ::I don't like your tone of voice. It's an opinion. If you disagree please, change the article back.(Thanks.) There's no need to come off as an elitist. :S I've trapped before, Spike Trap only works like you say in a team. Solo trapping or PvE trapping, when you're not in an all Trapper Group. Then you don't want Spike Trap. 24.6.147.36 20:30, 23 December 2006 (CST) :::I'm sorry if you didn't like the tone, but sometimes during the late hours people irritate you by removing something from an article without thinking throughly. Your comment showed little knowledge of trapping as it included misinformation. You stated yourself that the skill is usefull in some situations, but in your first comment you disregarded the skill as crap and you removed the skill from the article completely. The article is about trapping in general, not only solo or PvP trapping. Maby you could next time change the text to reflect your thoughts, not just remove the part which you don't like completely. Don't take this too negatively, I know I was too rude in the first post which is mostly caused by my tiredness. Peace and love! Merry christmas! -- (talk) 20:35, 23 December 2006 (CST) ::::It's ok Gem, I'm up on little sleep also...baking for holidays. :D I try to think before I edit and generally I get it right, so thank you for catching this and fixing it. I am not an expert really in too many topics, but just generally I know what I am talking of. I should ave made a more thorough edit like you did, so I apologize. (altho, you will hear a lot of anti Spike Trap crap in lots of places, so...eh.) 24.6.147.36 20:41, 23 December 2006 (CST) :::::No prob and no hard feelings. Everyone makes mistakes and lazy edits sometimes. Sometimes they get caught by other editors, sometimes not. This whole article is a bit lacking so I don't think this whole stuff was really worth the fuss. -- (talk) 20:58, 23 December 2006 (CST) Trap Survival Is there any place on wiki where I can post some trapper build survival tips? I've searched wiki but haven't had any success. Thanks --Darunian 19:29, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :This trapper article might be an idea ;) --Cobalt | Talk 19:34, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::I would suggest adding them to the General trapping guide. 19:36, 4 March 2008 (UTC)